


Almost Busted

by sweeneybearsam



Series: You're My Favorite Poison [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flashback, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback; Matt gets careless at a con and shows off the handy work his secret fling left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Busted

Matt needed to learn to keep his shirt on.

In retrospect, they were very lucky Mandy was upstairs at the moment, because when Jared opened his mouth, it could have made several things very awkward and dangerous. He honestly hadn’t bothered to think about marks he’d left on his lover, but as Rich heard the question fall from Jared’s lips, he felt insides freeze.

Matt had two options—own up and admit it was him, or lie. It was a no brainer, but that didn’t stop the way his heart sank and the pain that shot through him as he heard Matt answer, lifting his head to lock his sight on him, hoping the way the words cut him didn’t show in his eyes. He knew the rules—keep it quiet, because they didn’t need to know Matt was doing this, or him.

“Whoa, Matt! Mandy sure had fun last night, hmm? Damn, look at your back!”

Rich swore Matt looked almost sad as he smiled at Jared, shaking his head and finding him with his eyes.

“Yeah, right? Gotta warn her to be careful when we’re at conventions… no one wants to see that.”

He knew Matt would try and fix this later. There would be kisses and reminders that he loved Richard… but it wouldn’t change the way he felt right then, turning to leave the green room and reminding himself that they might have fun, but Matthew wasn’t his… no matter what he d


End file.
